


Date Night

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Married Couple, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Comment Fic: <i><a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/331491.html?thread=58963171#t58963171">Phineas and Ferb, Linda/Lawrence, an evening out at a fancy restaurant without the kids</a></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winter_S_Jameson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_S_Jameson/gifts).



* * *

Their feet slowed as they approach the restaurant. Lawrence had placed the reservations two weeks ago, hoping to get a spot sometime next month, but they had been lucky and a table opened earlier than expected. Linda was dressed in one of her best formal dresses, a rich blue silk number that hugged her curves in all the right places if she did say so herself, and Lawrence was looking quite dapper in his vintage tailcoat and top hat.

It made her feel like something out of one of the old romantic musicals as they approached, her arm looped through his as he escorted her to dinner. As if any moment now, a string quartet was going to suddenly start playing, everyone bursting into unrehearsed but perfect choreography.

"Look up at the moon, darling." Lawrence murmured in her ear, pointing up at the night sky. The moon hung just above the rooftops, glowing like an imperfect pearl, a few days short of the full moon.

She smiled as they stopped, looking at the natural beauty of the night sky, the air filled with the scent of summer flowers. It was one of the things she loved best about her husband, the enjoyment of the little things. "It's lovely."

"When was the last time we just stopped and stared at the sky?" He mused, staring at the sky in pleased wonder.

Linda looked at Lawrence, illuminated by the golden glow of the street lamps and the silver light of the moon, then down at the fancy restaurant. She could see the glitter and reflections of light off the crystal and the shiny polish of the china and genuine silverware, then back at her husband.

"I believe there's a park just around the corner that would be the perfect place to watch the moon." She commented, tugging gently on his arm.

"Oh." He glanced down at her, then at the restaurant. "But..."

"We can always come back." She smiled. Fancy restaurants would always be around. Perfect balmy star-filled nights to enjoy with her husband were rare.

Lawrence looked at her for a moment as if she was a extraordinary, precious thing before a smile lit up his face. "Just a moment." He murmured, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his mobile phone, his eyes never leaving her face. "Ah, yes. Lawrence Fletcher. Calling to cancel our reservations. Yes. A better offer came up."

With that, he hung up the phone, put it in his pocket and beamed at her. "How do you feel about hot dog vendors?" He inquired, twining their fingers together.

"I think I could be convinced into a corn dog or two." She smirked as they walked to the park. Dinner and dancing under the moon. It sounded like the perfect romantic date night with her fabulous husband to her.

And if she remembered correctly, they had a nice swing set there too, easily capable of holding a couple of giggling adults.

It'd been a while since they'd seen who could swing higher than the other.

-fin-


End file.
